scott_the_wozfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott The Woz (series)
This is for the YouTube video series, for the character, see Scott Wozniak, for the YouTube channel, see Scott The Woz YouTube Channel 'Scott The Woz '''is a comedy series on the Scott The Woz YouTube channel. The series stars Scott Wozniak as a fictional version of himself, who talks about video games in a sarcastic tone. While video games are the main subject during episodes, some episodes focus on different subjects, such as Tinder, or As Seen on TV items. Videos are scheduled to release Sunday at 8 PM in America and on Monday in Europe, however, there are some episodes that release in other days of the week or that were released late. Episodes Scott The Woz currently has 151 episodes. Each season has 50 episodes. Season 1 ''Main Article: Scott The Woz (Season One) * Nintendo Switch Wish List * Nintendo Switch Presentation 2017 * History of Smash Bros. Rumors and Leaks * Why the Wii U Failed * Tinder * What the Wii U Did Right * Most Wanted Nintendo Switch Games * Nintendo Switch: Three Days In * Console Wars * Physical vs Digital Games * A Look Back at the Nintendo 3DS * Breath of the Wild Isn't Perfect * Microconsoles * Star Fox Zero | Bad Game or Baddest Game? * Stop Smoking! * Mario Kart 9 Wish List * Definitive Editions * GameCube Was Best * The First E3 * Fixing the Worst Game Trailers * Nintendo Mini Consoles Wish List * Ranking the Final Smashes * A Look Back at E3 Rumors * E3 2017 * Super Mario 3D World | A Critical Second Look * Fitness Games * Most Wanted Smash Bros. Stages * Who Will Be the Next SEGA? * ARMS vs Splatoon | Battle of the New IPs * Gaming on a Budget * The Art of Speedruns * Gravity Rush | Tales from the Backlog * Game Consoles That Refused to Die * Sonic the Hedgehog | Birth of a Laughing Stock * The Rise and Fall and Rise of Amiibo * The Best Games of All Time * The Worst Games of All Time * NES and SNES Classic Alternatives * E3 1996 * A Console's Last Game * Nintendo World Championships * The Wii: Underpowered Yet Underrated * Polybius * The Legend of Zelda | Tales from the Backlog * Super Mario Galaxy | Ten Years of Bliss * Black Friday * Call of Duty on Wii * Lost in Localization * Super Mario Odyssey vs Breath of the Wild | Battle of the Masterpieces * A Very Madden 08 Christmas Season 2 Main Article: Scott The Woz (Season Two) * Player's Choice * History of Nintendo Switch (NX) Rumors and Leaks * Launch Titles * The Guy Game * Most Wanted HD Remakes * E3 1997 * Nintendo Switch: One Year In * Death of a Franchise * Super Smash Bros. | Smash Hit * The WiiWare Chronicles I * The Bible Game * 2D to 3D * Nintendo Before Video Games * Get Rich Quick! * The Games That Time Forgot * New Super Mario Bros. | What's New is Old * The WiiWare Chronicles II * Nintendo Labo | Adventures with the Variety Kit * Game Compilations Compilation * Super Mario Galaxy 2 | Derivative Bliss * Game Foods * Tech Demos * E3 2018 * When Gimmicks Go Too Far * Super Smash Bros. Melee | The Best One, Apparently * Let's Make a Game Console! * To Milk a Franchise * Rated E for Irrelevant * Super Smash Bros. Brawl | The Worst One, Apparently * A Look Back at Nintendo Direct Rumors * Devil's Third | Nintendo's Adopted Abomination * E3 1998 * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 | Return of a Laughing Stock * Development Hell * Viral Games * Game Controllers * The Best Selling Games of All Time * Mega Man | Growing Pains * The WiiWare Chronicles III * Nintendo DS: Touched at First Sight * Wii Music | Ten Years of Terror * Night Trap * Cheat Codes * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U | For Here or To Go? * Game Stores * As Seen on TV * Console Redesigns * The WiiWare Chronicles IV * Collector's Edition * It's Awesome Baby! Season 3 Main Article: Scott The Woz (Season Three) * The WiiWare Chronicles V * Game of the Year Throughout the Years * Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball * Instruction Manuals * Most Wanted Video Game Sequels * Nintendo Switch: Two Years In * From Developer to Defunct * Super Mario Kart | Baby on Board * Shovelware Variety Hour * Limited Edition Consoles * The Game Room * Wii Play | Eh, Why Not? * Game Boy Advance: Power to the Pocket * Mario Kart 64 | The Original King of Kart * The Art of Box Art * Resident Evil 4 | Tales from the Backlog * Console Games on Mobile * Mario Kart: Super Circuit | Oh Yeah, That One * Subscription Boxes * From Reveal to Release * E3 2019 * Reboots * Club Nintendo * Desert Island Gaming * Let's Make a Smash Bros. Game! * Cancelled Games * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! | Double Trouble * A Look Back at Virtual Consoles * Sonic CD | The Best Worst Sonic Game * E3 1999 * Heavy Rain | Interactive? Drama? * Shovelware Variety Hour: Round Two * Third Party Controllers * The Rarest of Games * EyeToy for PlayStation 2 * Homecoming * Mario Kart DS | On the Road Again * Kinect for Xbox 360 * Mario Kart Wii | Motion Sickness * The Great Mysteries of Gaming * Demo Discs * Subscription Services * Midnight Releases * Game Commercials * Cancelled Game Consoles * Chia Pet * Retro Gaming Merchandise * Wii Play Motion | Eh, Why? * Call of Duty on DS * It's a Bargain Bin Christmas Season 4 * Anime Games Trivia * There was a 500K special for the Scott The Woz YouTube Channel posted on Scott Wozniak's Twitter which was a compilation of episodes from Scott The Woz. ** The video was later posted on Scott's Stash. Category:Series